idol_jihenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 03 - Nyanway Generation
'Nyanway Generation '''is the 3rd episode of Idol Jihen. The episode aired on January 22, 2017. Plot ''After the cats of Nekoshima Island disappear the Heroine Party is requested to come investigate, along with the girls from Starlight Party. Together can they solve the mystery and get the cats to return? Summary Admiring the scenery before her, Natsuki spots the groups approaching destination; a strange cat-shaped island. In fact, cats are its main populace next to people, and its such a wonderful land that everyone lives together peacefully. However, as of late the cats have been vanishing, and to Natsuki's shock she learns how serious the letter was. As the group leave the boat they are approached by the children who sent the letter, bringing up their precious missing felines. They are unable to linger on it when a frustrated woman begins to yell at the traffic before her, and the children recognize her as Assemblywoman Nekoshima. Despite living there she actually hates cats, and as it turns out she dislikes Idols. While taking in the many cat things decorating town the group start discussing if there is anything they should be informed of when suddenly Shizuka spots a single cat: the only one left, the alpha of the felines on this island. He is said to bring good luck if anyone manages to pet or touch him, but with the other cats gone he's become fairly grumpy. It's then they notice a poster for the upcoming Cat festival known as the Giant Cat Wave, an event where all of the towns cats are gathered and run together throughout the town, allowing its residents to drown within a sea of cats. But with the cats gone missing the festival can't be held- and seeing everyone become sad as a result, Natsuki agrees to help them. As they attempt to figure out what to do, a girl approaches them and Sachie introduces her and the girls following her as members of the Starlight Party: Iizuka Sakurako, Isuzu Narukami, and Shirayuki. As it turns out they were also requested to lend a hand, and Natsuki is amazed by the natural idol aura possessed by Sakurako as she agrees to help them. It's then the trio notice a cruiser taking off nearby and chase after it, with Shizuka running off in fright when the Alpha cat gets too close to her and Sachie runs after her. Natsuki remains to listen to an elderly woman nearby, who explains that she holds a lot of information regarding the island, but as Natsuki tries to get answers she is met with cryptic comments regarding a legend. Sachie calls for Natsuki and she takes off to catch up with them. Meanwhile, as she enjoys a meal the Assemblywoman comments on how nice it is for the cats to be gone now, although her assistant isn't so sure since the felines were the islands gimmick. She claims it is fine though, since she hates them so much. She pauses momentarily to think back to her past and what caused her to hate them, recalling how they had a better life than her own and found them to be unworthy of such respect or praise when they did nothing. Later that day the girls continue searching when they decide to call it a day. Upset, one of the children that requested their help starts to cry as another suggests they try to speak to the Alpha cat. Natsuki isn't very sure but seeing how much the children want this she agrees, asking Sachie if she can go with them to continue looking while they interview. As this is going on, Sakurako and Shirayuki enjoy the udon prepared by the elderly woman while Isuzu attempts to get them to focus. Sakurako suggests they turn to the gods for answers and she thanks Isuzu for preparing a map, then asks the elderly lady for some tips. She recalls four special spots from the legend, but continues to vaguely respond as Shirayuki continues to eat. Sakurako suggests they spend the next day at the shrine before realizing how late it is and the girls leave to get to bed. The next day everyone awakens to get to work, with the trio visiting shrines, praying, and making offerings like rice wine and yen. Sakurako finds herself in awe over the various sights they find along the way, including the adorable cat the people pray to, as well as a large stone that they purify with water after they recall what the elderly lady said. To their surprise they notice a letter form in the stone, an N''. They continue to repeat the procedure at each shrine and find more and more stones, with the second holding an ''S. They wonder if it could be a directional meaning, and Sakurako points out the next two will probably have a W'' and ''E- but instead its an I''. They find another ''S and full of excitement, Sakurako continues forward, returning to the udon shop to ask the old woman for some answers. Sachie and Shizuka request information from a couple near the docks when the man recalls spying a hoard of cats being led to a ship. The mysterious figure was feeding them and the smoke was causing them to continue onward, but when the man who saw this attempted to get a better look he accidentally stepped on something- alerting what he believes to have been a cat monster and scaring them away. While they continue to chat, scaring Shizuka senseless, Natsuki helps the children play with the Alpha Cat. He's in a foul mood and unwilling to cooperate, but after a moment of doubt Natsuki remains hopeful as she sees how much faith the children have. She tries to play with him, going all sorts of various places to try to manipulate the cat until he is angry enough to chase her around the whole island to grab the toy she has until eventually it manages to snag it and they are joined by Sachie and Shizuka, who have noticed the scent of cat nip and found the grass nearby. The cat drops the toy and worn out, it lays down to allow Natsuki to pet it. She happily agrees and hopes that good fortune will seek her as the children join in and notice how relaxed the Alpha Cat is. Sachie remarks on how happy the children are, approaching a nearby object to realize it is a pair of glasses that smell like the catnip. Shizuka suddenly recalls seeing the glasses on the Assemblywoman and just then, Sakurako shows up again, this time on the boat they used to reach their search area. She asks the others to join them for udon, but when they refuse she insists upon it anyway, knowing it will help. With nothing to lose the trio agree and return to the elderly woman. As they eat the girls review the various symbols. She once again brings up the old legend, saying that four maidens will come to dance on a stage upon the stones, which will then bring the cats back. The elderly lady then points out that these girls are Natsuki, Shirayuki, Isuza, and Sakurako. Together the girls change and they each go to a different stone stage to stand upon. Once they're all ready they start to sing and perform. Hearing this, the Assemblywoman angrily heads out to see whats going on- only to be quickly swayed by the power of their aura and music. As this is going on the cats begin to return to the island, swimming through the water in a massive hoard. Everyone is happy again and embraces their beloved pets and the cats of the island, including the assemblywoman and her assistant. Delighted by the turn of events, the girls decide to join everyone for their event and excitedly embrace the giant cat wave; except for a teary Shizuka. Trivia Gallery *Episode 03 - Nyanway Generation/Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Anime